Confessions-Another Road
by DancingMist
Summary: This begins with replacing Chapter 43 of Confessions. Chapters 1-42 remain the same. Both Confessions and Confessions Another Road will be completed. Wanted to start the alternate ending now so that the background is still fresh in memory. Posted separately to reduce confusion as both stories will continue to be updated routinely. For Branch/Vic fans as requested.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Walt stood and watched Vic walk to her truck from the window.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Branch approach her.

Just as well he didn't change his mind and follow her out.

He watched them talk for a bit.

Branch smiled and laughed but as he leaned toward Vic, Walt turned away.

He wasn't going to watch Branch kiss her.

He'd rather not relive the mistake of watching them from the window as he had before.

Of course the first time he would have turned away too, had his feet been willing to move.

Thankfully this time they had and he sighed as he collapsed back in his chair, now his mind racing with thoughts of Branch taking his place.

He didn't honestly think Vic would take Branch to bed as soon as he had left that morning, at least not when he was thinking rationally.

He did regret making that accusation.

But honestly, what would be wrong with Vic taking Branch now?

It's not like he had just crawled out of her bed or that they had decided on more than sleeping together.

He had made it clear that he would not go home with her and she had made it clear that she wanted company.

Branch was always willing.

They were lovers, he already knew that.

Yeah, he would have to get control of his jealousy.

His mind again went over all the ways of maiming Branch but too quickly he stopped, realizing he was the one that had set this in motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you headed home?" Branch asked as he walked over to Vic.

"Yeah. You?" She asked looking up at him.

"I suppose, unless you want me to make sure you get home and tucked in."

Vic laughed, "Branch, I just wanna go home and relax."

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying. Besides, I can think of all kinds of ways to relax you."

"I think I'll pass."

"Awww, c'mon. They don't all involve sex."

"I asked Walt to come home with me." Vic blurted out.

"I take it that he said no."

Vic nodded. "I'm sorry. Bet you didn't want to hear that."

"I told ya, doesn't bother me hearing about Walt. We're friends right?"

"Yeah, we are."

"So how about we go grab something to eat and I remind you what good friends we are?"

"Branch…"

"I mean it. Let's go eat and then we can talk. What did you think I was suggesting?"

"I thought you might be suggesting that we eat and then pick up the benefits part of our friend package."

"I like that thought better and it might have been what I was really thinkin but I'll settle for the other, at least until I change your mind." Branch smiled and laughed as he leaned toward her, kissing her before she could turn away.

She was momentarily lost in the warmth of his tongue exploring her mouth.

She returned the kiss as the familiar comfort that Branch brought her clouded her mind.

He pressed his full body against her when she responded, pinning her against her truck, continuing the kiss until they broke away breathless.

With their faces close together, Branch said, "I really didn't expect that."

"Me either." Vic said. "Don't think I can do this tonight Branch. I want to. I think that's clear. I don't think I can."

"I really will just eat and we can talk. I promise no tricks."

"And no treats?"

"Not unless you make it clear you want them."

"That's not fair to you."

"I'm a big boy Vic. I know what I'm doing."

"You sure you want to just come eat?"

"And talk. Yes. I'm sure." Branch smiled.

"Okay." Vic said.

"I think we're both on the same page." Branch said.

"That's what scares me most Branch."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I think we are too." Vic said simply but relaying plenty of information with nothing more than that.

"Let's take the night as it comes." Branch smiled, "We'll do this by your rules, and before you ask, yes I'm sure."

Vic nodded, and let her head rest in the hollow of his neck for a second taking in his scent and how calm it made her.

She asked quietly, "Can we go to your place?"

Branch felt her nuzzle against his neck, making herself comfortable like she often did just before she would give him a soft kiss, "Yes. Told ya, anytime you want to be there?"

He closed his eyes as he felt the soft kiss to his neck just before Vic moved to whisper near his ear, "Thank you."

He tightened his arms around her, "For what?"

Vic said, "Being here."


	2. Chapter 2: Second Thoughts

Branch nodded, "I wanna be here."

She let him hold her for a few minutes and neither of them said anything until Vic looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Kissin your neck."

"I'm not sorry you did."

"Not very fair of me to say that we don't need to do anything and then act like that."

"Why did you?"

"Seemed natural." Vic said, and then admitted, "And I wanted to."

"Then you shouldn't be sorry. I'm glad you did."

"Even if nothin else happens?"

"Yeah." Branch smiled, "Like I've said, I'm a big boy. I know what I'm doin. I know how you feel about Walt but we've never made it any secret between us that we enjoy each other. Let's not start now."

"That's true but I don't want to be unfair to you, doin things then tellin you that you can't."

Branch smiled, "Do me a favor, do what you want when you want. As long as I know that's what you're doing, I'll be fine with it." Branch laughed, "Besides, I haven't let you telling me not to do things stop me yet or I wouldn't have gotten to kiss you tonight."

"Very true. What was up with that? I thought we cleared that up at breakfast?"

"I thought we did too. You said you were never sleepin with me again."

"That's right."

"And I told you that I had shown up with every intention of trying to slip into the shower if you were still in there this morning and showing you how much I've missed you the last couple of nights, remind you of how good we are together."

"I told you no slipping into showers or beds."

"You did." Branch smirked, "but I never agreed." Branch rubbed against her and then said, "Besides, I wouldn't still be this close to you if you weren't havin second thoughts."

Vic smiled, "You really are an ass."

Branch laughed, "You're only sayin that, cause I'm right and called you on it."

Vic put her hands on his chest to push him back a little but ignored his last statement, "You gonna feed me or what?"

"Or what if it's my choice." Branch's eyes twinkled.

"Let me clarify that. Feed me."

"Fine. I even have food in the house." Branch said as Vic pushed him back more and stepped away.

"I'll meet you there." Vic smiled getting in her truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Branch smiled as he got into his truck.

Driving home he thought about Vic returning his kiss.

He really hadn't expected that.

He was glad, but surprised.

If he had his way, it wouldn't be their last kiss of the night.

If it was, there was always tomorrow.

He cared about Vic.

He didn't want to push her too far.

He wanted to keep her as a friend if nothing else.

But he wanted to keep her as more than that.

He had been honest about what he wanted.

He missed her.

He had always spent his time alone at home and it had never bothered him being alone, before.

If he slept with anyone, it was at their place, never his, until Vic.

He didn't think he could fill the space in his bed with just anyone and it be the same.

He didn't want to.

He didn't miss just the regular sex.

He missed Vic.

He wanted her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vic thought about returning Branch's kiss.

What had made her do that?

What had made her kiss his neck after all she had said and done trying to be with Walt and convince Branch to stop with his advances?

She wasn't sure she wanted to explore that much, at least not tonight.

Vic thought about what Branch had said about second thoughts.

This morning Branch had said that he still wasn't convinced she didn't miss him a little.

It had only been a couple of nights.

As she drove to Branch's place, she admitted to herself what made him wrong, at least about missing him a little.

She missed him a lot.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality

Branch opened the door, "Make yourself comfortable."

"I'm always comfortable here." Vic found herself admitting.

"I'm glad. I'll start dinner."

"Need some help?"

"No but you can keep me company."

Vic watched as Branch cooked dinner and helped here and there if she could.

They spent the next couple of hours eating, talking, laughing but just as often found themselves falling into a comfortable silence.

"Time for me to go." Vic said as she and Branch finished the dishes.

"Stay a little longer." Branch said.

"Can't Branch. Gotta go home sometime."

Branch growled low, "Okay. Fine. I'll walk ya out."

Vic stopped on the porch, looking out over the pastures for a minute, feeling dread over saying good night to Branch.

She needed to though.

Needed time to think about her feelings and the fact that she didn't want to leave, even to go to Walt.

When had this happened?

Branch walked up behind Vic on the porch.

"You could stay." Branch said, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him.

Vic closed her eyes, "I need to go home. Dinner was great though. Didn't know you could cook."

"Only a few things."

"Thanks for makin me dinner. Letting me relax."

"Anytime. I'm serious about you staying." Branch said kissing her neck.

Vic turned toward him and looked up at him, "Stop that and I know you are but,"

"But you can just stay, relax, sleep."

"Branch, we have a tendency to not just sleep when we're together."

"We did once." Branch reminded her.

Vic smiled, "Yeah, once but not sure we could do that again."

Branch pulled her against him and kissed her long and slow. When she didn't pull back, he intensified the kiss until they needed air.

"Let's try it and see." Branch smiled. "I'm not afraid of failing."

"That's because that's one thing you wouldn't mind failing at. Can't." She said, "I need some time alone, need to think about a lot of things."

"Think you'll be alone or think Walt will show up. You did invite him."

"No. Don't think he will. He seemed pretty sure."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you, keep you company."

"That wouldn't be time alone would it?"

"Okay. Can't blame me for trying. Can I call you for breakfast in the morning?"

"You can call. Won't promise anything."

"Okay. I'll call you." Branch kissed her again.

Vic returned the kiss before pulling away and getting into her truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Branch watched her leave, finding himself hoping Walt didn't show up.

When had Walt started bothering him?

'Doesn't matter when,' He thought, 'He does.'

Branch shook his head and went inside.

He thought a shower was in order, a very cold shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vic fought the urge to turn the truck around.

She did care about Walt but she cared about Branch too.

When had it happened that she would rather be with Branch than Walt?

She really had to figure this out or things were really going to get complicated, fast.

'Reality is that they're already complicated.' She thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

Vic felt for the vibrating phone. "What?"

"How I miss wakin up to that sunny disposition." Branch laughed.

"Well, my disposition is better when I don't wake up alone." Vic said before she thought about it.

"Mmmm, be glad to come keep you company." Branch said.

"Not the same but you can come by if you're bringin me breakfast?"

"Breakfast in bed?"

"No."

"I'll see you in about a minute."

"Where are you?"

"Your porch." Branch said, "Didn't want you to shoot me."

"You know where the key is."

"Okay." Branch only took a second to retrieve the key and open the door. "Vic. Where are you?"

"Bathroom. Be right there."

Vic pulled on a t-shirt and slipped into some shorts.

Branch had the food pulled out when she walked in.

He smiled, "I didn't bring coffee cause I know you always program your coffee pot."

"Waking up to fresh coffee is pretty great."

"Not as good as wakin up to great sex." Branch smiled, "We can go back to bed though. Start the day over right."

"You're supposed to be here for breakfast only."

"Mmm, fine but let me know if you change your mind." Branch said stepping up to her. "You know I'm willin anytime." Branch kissed her lightly, testing the waters.

She pulled away and he didn't see any sense in hiding his disappointment.

"So we're back to you avoiding my kisses. I'm sure that'll make Walt a very happy man." He said looking down at the floor between them.

She didn't say anything.

Instead she reached up and touched his face, letting her thumb trace along his bottom lip.

He looked up to meet her eyes.

"I want to be fair to you. I haven't been so far and I don't want to keep treating you like we can be together now, then not next time but maybe next time we can. I'm still confused but I know that how I treat you is very important. I'm not confused at all about that."

"I really want you to be happy, even if it's not with me but I really want you and I'm not embarrassed to say I'll take what times I can have you even if it's inconsistent. Do what makes you happy. Like I said, I'll be fine with whatever that is as long as I know it's what you want."

"I have to decide what I want for more than just the moment."

"As long as you're honest with me, honest with yourself, we'll be okay even through the confusion and with whatever decision you eventually make. I care about what you want for more than just the moment too but I am asking what it is that you want right now."

Vic pulled him down and kissed him slowly, deeply, expressing a longing that he hadn't expected.

While the kiss was gentle, there was an unmistakable intensity behind it.

Vic pulled away, but didn't meet his eyes.

"That's what I want. It's not supposed to be, but that's what I want." She looked up at him, "I'm sorry this is such a mess."

"I'm not sorry about bein here with you like this now and I won't be later either, no matter what you decide." Branch kissed her again.

He was pleased when she returned the kiss and he felt her hand on his neck pulling him closer.

He pulled her tighter and continued the kiss, letting his hands wander over her.

His phone started ringing.

He ignored it until she pulled away, "You're workin today. They might need you."

Vic stepped away from him and he took a deep breath, "Damn." He said as he pulled his phone out.

Vic watched as he answered the phone and ran his other hand through his hair.

She thought about what she was doing.

She thought about her situation with Walt.

She watched Branch pace about her dining area.

He was talking to Ferg.

She may not have made all of her decisions and she might be confused about how this had happened, how to handle the rest of the situation from here on out, and to what depths she wanted Branch but she wasn't confused about the fact that she did want Branch.

_**Would be interested to know what everyone thinks. Vic could decide Branch is exactly what she wants at this moment and take what she wants or it could turn out that he has to leave before they get very far? Which would you like to see?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Scared

Branch shoved his phone into his pocket and turned to look at Vic.

Walking back over to her he put his hands on her hips and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her slowly, thoroughly.

Despite what her brain was saying, she returned the kiss.

"I've got to go but I wanna talk about this later."

"We've already talked about it. This doesn't change anything." Vic moved from his arms and stepped back. "I've never denied wanting you. I just need to be consistent and this just proves it. Even though I want you, I'm not going to be with you again. You know how I feel about Walt."

Branch stepped up to her again and kissed her softly this time. "No I don't because I don't think you know how you feel about Walt anymore?"

"That's it. You have to go." Vic stepped away again, finding it difficult to think.

"You're fighting yourself a little too much for that to be the end of the story. We'll talk about this later." Branch walked over to her again and slipped an arm around her waist, pulled her to him and before she could protest, he kissed her quickly but deeply and then let her go.

"Nothin to talk about Branch. This just can't keep happenin." Vic said stepping back again.

Smiling he said, "I want you and I'm not givin up."

"I'm not some prize for you to take away from Walt just so you can get bored with me later and move on."

"Stop runnin away from me." Branch grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him, holding her firmly. "Let's get one thing straight. I know you aren't just a prize to take away from Walt and you know that's not what I think. There's somethin between us. More than what either of us expected and that scares you."

"I'm not scared." Vic said quietly, but didn't look up at him.

"Really?" Branch asked before kissing her gently. Branch shocked Vic with his honesty when he continued in a whisper, "Cause it scares the hell outta me."

Branch kissed her slowly and tenderly, once then twice.

"Branch," Vic started.

Branch interrupted, afraid of what she'd say, saying softly, "I have to go. Meant what I said, wanna talk about this later."

With one last tender kiss, he was out the door leaving Vic frustrated and still confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice of you to join us?" Walt said aggravated as Branch stepped out of his car.

"Came as soon as Ferg called." Branch defended himself.

It was almost true.

"You took your time getting here then."

"It takes time to drive." Branch said.

"Not that much."

"What's got you so bent out of shape?"

"You."

"Obviously me but could you be a little more specific to what I've already managed to do to piss you off today? It's still pretty damn early."

"How's Vic this morning?" Walt asked in a sarcastic tone answering Branch's question.

Branch walked up to the abandoned car.

Walt didn't look at him but at the papers from the car's glove compartment.

"What makes you think I'd know?" Branch asked as he looked inside the car and at the bloodied windshield.

"Drove by this mornin, your truck was there."

"Could've stopped and checked on her."

"Don't think that would've been a good idea."

"Why? Afraid of what you might have seen?"

"Didn't think she'd appreciate me intrudin on her time with you." Walt all but growled.

Branch looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's your fault you weren't there not anyone else's."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me she asked you to go home with her but you refused her. If you hadn't, you'd probably have been there this morning." Branch added, "But since we're talkin about Vic and not some whore, I'll tell ya. I just took her breakfast this mornin."

"And last night?"

"What about last night?"

"I saw you with her when she left the office. You go home with her then?"

"What are you now? A spy?"

"Was at the window after she left."

"Actually, she went home with me for a while but we didn't sleep together if that's all you're worried about."

"Not for lack of trying on your part last night or this mornin I'm sure."

"She knows I'll sleep with her anytime and anywhere. Is that what you want to hear?" Branch asked.

"Like you said, we're talkin about Vic, watch what you say." Walt warned not liking the images that Branches statement put in his head.

"Want to know how she is? Ask her yourself." Branch said as he turned and walked away to where Ferg was looking at a blood trail.

Walt shook his head and put the papers back in the car, this was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6: Desperation

Branch glared at Walt from his desk.

Walt had seemed a little more comfortable after Branch had admitted not being with Vic.

Why had he admitted that to Walt?

Because even though he had always cared for Vic, he cared more now.

He didn't want to flaunt whatever they were building and he didn't want to lie about it.

If Walt knew what Branch thought they were feeling for each other, he wouldn't be comfortable.

Didn't matter, Vic had to come to that same place and Vic was loyal to a fault.

She believed she was in love with Walt.

She wouldn't consider otherwise easily.

He wouldn't give up though.

Even if it meant dealing with her being with Walt a little longer.

He wouldn't push.

Vic was worth every bit of discomfort that he might feel as long as he knew she wanted him.

He could wait for her to admit the depths of that want to herself.

If he was wrong, he didn't want to lose what closeness he could have with her.

If he was wrong, he could be her friend at least, even if going back to just friends would be the most difficult thing he had done so far.

He needed to see her.

Reassure himself that he meant something to her.

Branch grabbed his hat and keys, "Goin to lunch Ruby."

"Okay." Ruby said distracted.

Branch stepped out to the landing and called Vic's cell.

"Branch, what's up? Need me to come in?"

"No. Need to see you."

"What about your case?"

"Still get a lunch." Branch added, "Please Vic."

His voice was laced with desperation.

Vic said, "Sure. I'll see you when you get here."

Now Vic was concerned.

Branch was a strong man, no matter what anyone thought of him, that was always clear.

She smiled at him from the porch as he pulled up.

He could feel the anxiety start to decrease a little.

He stepped out of his car and onto her porch.

Aware of her eyes on him every step of the way.

When he stood in front of her, he met her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Better now."

Vic reached up to touch his neck, her thumb tracing his jaw line. "What's goin on?"

Branch put his hands on her hips, "Just been thinkin. Rough morning."

"Tough case?"

"No." Branch looked down at his boots.

Vic stepped up against him, making him look down at her upturned face, his hands sliding to her lower back.

"Tell me what's goin on, Branch. You've got me worried."

"I'm just bein a fool."

"I don't believe that." Vic absentmindedly slid her hand to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I just needed to see you."

Branch leaned down and kissed her gently, pulling her tighter.

Vic could feel the raw emotion in his kiss as he explored her mouth tenderly, full of need.

She broke away from the kiss, "What's wrong Branch?"

Vic searched his eyes and let her hand slide from his neck to his chest.

"It's stupid." Branch said.

"Somethin's wrong and that's not stupid." Vic said.

"Don't be mad." Branch pleaded.

"Okay, I'll try."

Branch told her about his conversation with Walt that morning.

"I just started thinkin about the way I feel and how Walt acts and that you think you're in love with him and then I started thinkin that I maybe was imagining this pull between us and maybe you didn't want me after all. Maybe I was foolin myself. Maybe I was seeing want when all you want is for me to go away. It just kept creepin up on me until I thought I dunno, had to see you."

"I don't know what I feel anymore. You were right when you told me that this morning. I care about you both, I do and however it makes me sound, I'm attracted to you both too. I admit it. You're not stupid to think something's changed. Just not sure how it has. I do want you, you're not imagining that and I won't deny it, to anybody."

"Vic, don't push me away, please. I can deal with you seein us both better than being without you. He thinks you are anyway, even though he knows the truth about last night and this morning. I need you." Branch kissed her deeply.

Vic felt that familiar comfort again and her own ache to have Branch.

She returned his kiss and felt his hands slide up and down her back.

He kissed her neck and bit gently, whispering to her, "Please, Vic. I need to be with you again."

Vic matched his light moan as he rubbed against her, his arousal obvious.

He kissed her again, increasing the intensity, pushing her back against her door.

She couldn't think.

His scent clouded her thoughts, reminding her of how much she had longed to be with him again.

"I can't say that it'll change anything." Vic managed to get out.

"Not askin you to. Just need you, to feel you close again."

He reached around her waist, holding her against him with one arm and opened her door with the other.


	7. Chapter 7:Not The Same

Stumbling inside wrapped around Vic, Branch felt at peace.

She had admitted that he hadn't imagined when something had shifted between them and he was wanted by her.

If that's as far as he got today, he'd take it but he didn't want to let her go for fear of never being in this place again.

Making his way to the sofa, he held her against him, as he lowered them.

He kissed her deeply until he had to pull away for breath and then made a trail of kisses down her neck.

Sucking softly on her neck, before biting her to leave a mark.

Vic's moan only encouraging him.

Her nails scratched down his back where she had un-tucked, and unbuttoned his shirt in an attempt to get closer to him.

He lifted a little and pulled her shirt over her head.

She pulled him back to kiss her.

Vic's brain tried to remind her why she couldn't have Branch.

She fought listening to it, instead returning his kisses, feeling a need to be with him that matched his own intensity.

As she reached between them for his belt, her brain finally won.

"Branch, can't do this."

"Vic, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Branch pulled back a little to meet her eyes.

She moved her hand from where she had begun to unbuckle his belt and touched his face. "I know that. That's the problem, I want to do this." Vic attempted to clarify, "I'm sorry. I just can't. Don't want to do this while I'm confused."

"We're not confused about wanting each other."

"No." Vic smiled, "I don't think you can doubt that again. It's definitely mutual."

Branch returned her smile as he sat upright and she sat beside him, both turned sideways to face each other.

"It's because you still think you love Walt."

"We slept together before when I thought I loved Walt. Just not after I'd been with him."

Vic stared at him a minute as he sat quietly.

"It's not just because of Walt. It's because of you too."

"What do you mean?" Branch asked.

"We are great together. Probably always will be. Anyway, it's also because of who you are."

"I'm the same guy."

"Do you feel the same about me as you did the first night we had sex?"

"No." Branch started, "But,"

Vic kissed him lightly to stop him and because she really wanted to, lingering close to his face.

"I don't feel the same way either."

Branch lowered his eyes from hers and focused on his hands, assuming that she was trying to let him down easily.

He was good for sex; guess he could carry that with him, just not good for more.

"Walt means a lot to me but I'm confused."

"It sounds like you are pretty clear about that."

"I would be, like I was before, if you didn't mean so much more to me now than you did then."

Branch looked over at her, realizing that she was saying that he meant enough to her for her to question her feelings for Walt.

She smiled and tried to lighten the mood, "Don't let that go to your head."

"Would I do that?" Branch asked.

Vic smiled, "I think you would, yes."

"Yeah, I might." Branch said then added seriously, "I'll give you a while but I won't make it easy on you to choose Walt or wait around to be your second best."

"You're not second best. Branch I swear to you that I'm not playin games."

"I know." Branch smiled, "I'm just not a very patient man. Decide you can see us both, which I can live with, for now. Decide you want him or decide you want me. Deciding you want me, that's my favorite option."

Branch stood up and pulled her up against him, "I have to go but remember, I'm not going to make it easy for you to decide on him."

Vic nodded.

Branch touched her face, then sliding his hand to her neck, pulled her into a slow, deep kiss.

He held her against him firmly with his other hand to her lower back but pulled her tighter as he heard a soft satisfied sound from her, almost a whimper.

Using gentle, loving exploration of her mouth, he tried to relay all of his feelings to Vic.

Hoping that she understood his feelings went way past sex to an intimacy he had never felt with anyone else.

Pulling away, he placed his forehead against hers with closed eyes, hoping this wasn't the last time they were like this.

Vic relaxed against him, her eyes closed as well, taking in the warmth that he always seemed to surround her with.

Pulling away, Branch looked down at her upturned face, and smiled when she opened her eyes, "See you soon."

"Be careful."

Branch nodded and giving her one last soft kiss pulled away, stepping outside without looking back, afraid he wouldn't leave if he did.


End file.
